


The One Where San Turns 20

by kyunteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Party, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Surprise Party, actual trash i'm sorry, but i have terrible humor, i guess, it's san's birthday, jongho's clumsy but they all love him, meant to be funny, they're all best friends - Freeform, within the friend group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunteez/pseuds/kyunteez
Summary: July 10th. An important date that marks seven boys calendars.It’s also known as San Day, or Sanshine day, the birth of their sunshine of a friend Choi San. To the eight boys, celebrating their birthdays together is one of the most important things to do, no matter how full your schedule is, you have to celebrate whoever’s birthday it is.This time, they wanted to surprise San.





	The One Where San Turns 20

Mingi sighs boredly. Why couldn’t he be the one who went with Wooyoung to get the cake? Why did he _insist_ that he was the one that should keep San away from Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s apartment until his friends say he’s in the clear?

San’s still asleep even though it’s noon (the birthday boy always gets extra sleep), and Mingi has food prepared for when he wakes up. A stack of blueberry pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon even though it’s technically lunchtime.

Mingi gets so into the game he’s playing on his phone to the point where he doesn’t hear San’s bedroom door open, nor does he hear San coming toward him.

“Mingi?”

Startled, Mingi jumps up, dropping his phone in the process. He looks at San, whose hair is in all different directions and his pajamas are all ruffled, it was obvious that he just woke up.

“San hyung! Happy birthday,” Mingi grins, pointing to the table in the kitchen filled with the food that Mingi made.

“Oh, Mingi~!” San grinned, racing toward the table and immediately sitting down. Mingi follows him, sitting across from him. “Did you make this all by yourself?”

Mingi hums proudly. Unlike Jongho and Yunho, Mingi can cook decent meals without setting the house on fire.

“Thank you,” San smiles.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Mingi shrugs. San begins to dig in, which honestly, as Mingi watches makes him a little hungry even though he had breakfast around two hours ago.

San must’ve noticed Mingi licking his lips every once in a while because he laughs and points to the plates of food.

“You made it, you can have some, you know.”

Mingi looks up from the dishes of food, “It’s fine, I ate earlier.

“You’re lying, eat _Mingki_.”

Mingi hesitates, even when San grabs another fork and stabs it into a sausage, holding it in front of Mingi, a pout on his face. Mingi finally takes the fork, nibbling at the sausage.

San clicks his tongue, “Hyung knows best.”

Before Mingi could reply, San moves onto another topic. “Where are the others?”

Mingi shrugs, acting how his hyungs told him to. “I don’t know, I haven’t heard from them.”

San huffs, trying not to show his disappointment that not even his roommate was home. “Really? Not even Yunho?”

Mingi nods, “But it’s okay! Because I’m here. We’ll have an amazing time.”

San looks over at Mingi seeming skeptical, but a bright smile slips onto his face and Mingi lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

————

Mingi’s able to distract and make San happy for a few more hours before the older boy begins to feel that something’s off.

“I haven’t gotten a call or even a text from the others, are you sure that you haven’t heard from them?” San questions, getting in Mingi’s face whose head was pillowed by San’s lap.

“Yes hyung, I promise.”

“You promise?" San drawls out, pulling at Mingi’s hair lightly but enough for it to hurt. "I find it weird how not even my boyfriend of all people hasn't contacted me on my _birthday_."

“Yes… now can you stop messing with my hair? It hurts.” Mingi frowns up at the older.

“Only if you tell the truth.”

“That is the tr--, hyung!” Suddenly, Mingi’s attacked by San’s hands which are pinching at every sensitive part of his body where his hyung knows he’s ticklish.

Mingi escapes the elder’s grasp, “I’m telling the truth!” He exclaims before running away from San.

“You aren’t, you’re a horrible liar Mingi-ah!” San calls, following the taller boy who tries to hide behind some curtains.

San smirks, going silent as he gets closer to where Mingi’s so obviously hiding. He can hear Mingi’s small mumbles to himself but they stop once Mingi begins to pull the curtain away and as he does that San grabs the younger, “Gotcha!”

Mingi shouts, trying to get out of San’s hold once again but his attempts end up being fruitless as San wrestles him to the ground. “You’re hiding something~” San sings, pinning Mingi’s hands above his head with one hand and using his other to tickle the younger. 

“Okay okay!” Mingi yells. San releases Mingi’s hands but stays sitting on the younger's stomach.

San peers down at Mingi as he waits for him to talk. “We’re throwing you a surprise party… but now that you know it’s not a surprise party anymore. So, please for the sake of my life, act as surprised as you can? Or else Seonghwa hyung and the others will kill me.”

San stares at Mingi for a few moments before nodding, a creepy but also cute, large smile slipping onto his face. “Deal… ah, I’m so excited!”

Mingi watches as San gets up and starts to dance around.

“Mingki, dance with me!”

————

“Ah, hyung, it’s right there!” Wooyoung shouts, pointing to the store that they were supposed to pick up San’s cake from. Yunho takes a sharp right into the parking lot of the bakery, parking as close as he can.

Both friends exit the car, Wooyoung rushing into the store. No time could be wasted, this was a matter of life or death. If Yunho and Wooyoung fail to get the cake in time, they’ll have to face Seonghwa, which neither of them wants to do.

When Yunho enters the store, Wooyoung already at the counter talking to the girl behind it.

“Yes, it should be under Kim Hongjoong? Or… or Park Seonghwa.”

The girl nods and types it into the little computer on the side of the counter.

“Ah yes. It was under the first one, one moment please.” Wooyoung and Yunho watch the girl retreat to the back.

The girl comes back seconds later with the cake and Wooyoung looks it over making sure it looks how it’s supposed to. When he’s satisfied, the girl tells him the amount due.

“Hyung, you said you’d pay for it?” Wooyoung looks back at Yunho who’s not in the spot he used to be in anymore, and instead, he’s laughing with some girls that were seated at a table in the bakery.

Wooyoung groans. He looks at the girl with an apologetic smile, “Sorry. One second please.”

Wooyoung heads over to the table, standing behind Yunho. Both of the girl's eyes fall on Wooyoung, but Yunho doesn’t seem to know of the other’s presence until he taps Yunho’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt but hyung, there’s a cake you have to pay for,” Wooyoung says, grabbing Yunho’s arm and dragging him up from the chair.

“I was just about to get their numbers!” Yunho whines, but Wooyoung ignores him as they return to the counter.

Wooyoung doesn’t let go of Yunho’s hand, even when he paid for the cake and they start to leave. And before Yunho can wander to the girl’s table again, Wooyoung tugs him toward himself, grip tight on both the cake and Yunho.

“Wooyoung--,” Wooyoung leans over placing a quick peck on Yunho’s cheek, glancing back at the girls who look at him in surprise. Wooyoung winks and then continues to pull a complaining Yunho out of the bakery.

When they exit the bakery, Wooyoung immediately gags, spitting onto the sidewalk also letting go of Yunho.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Yunho exclaims, rubbing at his cheek in hopes to get rid of Wooyoung's 'cooties'.

"Don't question it," Wooyoung mutters. Now's the time he wishes he was the one who stayed with San and was the one to wake him up on his birthday. Maybe give him birthday cuddles, give him breakfast in bed... Mingi really owes him big time.

————

When Yunho and Wooyoung arrive at the apartment complex that their friends and Wooyoung live in, Yunho insists on taking the cake up to them.

“No-- if you take the cake you’ll just end up dropping it and we don’t need that right now.”

“I won’t drop the cake, Woo. Just let me do it,” Yunho cuts the engine of his car and takes the boxed cake from Wooyoung’s lap, and before the younger could react, Yunho rushes out of the car.

“Hyung! I swear to God if you drop it.” Wooyoung’s quick to exit the car, running after Yunho who was already a few feet ahead of him.

The two friends make it to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s floor safely, and luckily, the cake was still intact. As they walked down the hallway, they notice a wet floor sign a few doors away from their destination.

Wooyoung stops and clutches Yunho’s bicep so he wouldn’t move either. “Okay, now’s the time you give me the cake. We’ve gotten so far and if you slip now all of our hard work would be for nothing.”

Yunho mutters something unintelligible under his breath and hands the cake over to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung, as if his life depends on it (it kind of does), carefully begins to walk again, Yunho close behind him.

They’re close. Really close, actually, only two doors away from Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s apartment, and Yunho’s about to tell Wooyoung that he noticed that his shoe’s untied when all of a sudden Wooyoung trips on said shoelaces.

Yunho quickly grabs the back of Wooyoung’s shirt, hoping that the younger has a good grasp on the box so he’ll be saving Wooyoung and the cake. Yunho, unfortunately, can hear the telltale sound of cardboard hitting the ground a few feet away from them.

Wooyoung and Yunho look at the box that’s now opened with the cake scattered across the floor.

“ _‘We’ve gotten so far and if you slip now all of our hard work would be for nothing’_ ,” Yunho mocks. “Nice job, genius.”

Wooyoung blinks in disbelief. “We’re _dead_.”

“I think you mean _you’re_ dead because you were the one who was carrying it. So, good luck explaining to Seonghwa hyung that you dropped the cake.”

Wooyoung pulls away from Yunho, kneeling in front of the cake. He’s quiet for a good few seconds before giggles begin to escape his lips.

Yunho raises an eyebrow, “Why are you laughing?”

When Yunho doesn’t get an answer from the black-haired boy, he moves to hover over him, still confused.

“I’m… I’m laughing because the cake is so good but I dropped it.” Wooyoung laughs, taking one of his fingers and swiping it in frosting before pushing his finger toward Yunho.

Perplexed, Yunho slowly squats down beside Wooyoung, licking the frosting off of Wooyoung’s finger.

“Wow. It is good, why’d you drop it?”

Before Wooyoung could bite back, the door to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s apartment opens and Yunho and Wooyoung both look up to see Jongho, whose eyes immediately find the destroyed cake.

“Oh ho ho, you two are _dead_.”

“We know, thank you,” Wooyoung sighs.

“Lucky for you, Seonghwa hyung isn’t home yet. He and Yeosang hyung went to the grocery store.”

Yunho and Wooyoung look at each other before they both get up, “Jongho, you’ll be a sweetheart and clean this up, right?”

“This isn’t--”

“Thank you, Jongie!” Wooyoung calls as him and Yunho run down the hallway.

Hongjoong peeks out from behind Jongho, “Woah, what happened there?”

Jongho sighs, “Wooyoung and Yunho hyung.”

————

“Sangie-ah, can you get some chocolate chip ice cream? It’ll go good with the cake and you know it’s San’s favorite.”

Yeosang hums, and ventures away from Seonghwa who’s picking out the needed ingredients for San’s birthday dinner.

Seonghwa gathers all of the ingredients he needs and decides to stick around in the same area of the store so that it’s easy for Yeosang to locate him.

Minutes later, Yeosang returns, except there’s no chocolate chip ice-cream in his hands which Seonghwa questions when Yeosang reaches him.

“I couldn’t reach it,” Yeosang replies, eyes fluttering away from Seonghwa who grins, patting Yeosang’s head who huffs, pulling away.

“That’s fine, let’s go get it now, and then we’ll go to the party store.”

When they’re finished checking out and are on their way to the car, Yeosang gets an idea. 

“Hyung, I think it’ll be a cute idea to spell out ‘Happy San Day’ instead of the standard ‘Happy Birthday’, don’t you think?” 

Seonghwa hums, “Yeah. That’s a good idea Sangie. We’ll have to find out if they sell a blank banner and separate letters that we can attach.”

Yeosang grins, happy that the elder approved of his idea. Seonghwa glances at him, then transfers one of the shopping bags from his right hand to his left so he could wrap his right arm around Yeosang, bringing him closer to himself, unaware of how it makes Yeosang's heart flutter.

————

When Seonghwa and Yeosang arrived back at the apartment, Seonghwa immediately started on dinner considering it was almost four and he wanted to have everything ready for five-thirty.

He looks around the apartment, not spotting Hongjoong or Jongho who he left here to clean up the apartment. “Sangie, was Jong and Joong here when we came in?”

Yeosang looks up from where he’s taking the groceries out of the bags and shakes his head. “I’m not sure.”

Yeosang follows Seonghwa who starts to check in the different rooms of the apartment. “Shouldn’t Yunho hyung and Wooyoung be here too?” Yeosang asks.

Seonghwa hums, “Huh. They must be getting extra stuff.”

Yeosang trails after the elder once again before he’s stopped in his tracks when movement on the balcony of his hyung’s apartment catches his eye. Yeosang cautiously opens the door, peeking out to see both Jongho and Hongjoong in the corner.

“Why are you two--”

“Shh!” Jongho pulls Yeosang toward him, the door closing behind him.

“There’s a problem. Wooyoung and Yunho… dropped the cake, so they’re trying to get another one but we _cannot_ let hyung know or he’ll lose his shit,” Hongjoong says calmly.

Yeosang nods slowly. “And why did we let those two of all people get the cake?”

“Technically, it wasn’t either of their faults. The floor was wet because maintenance cleaned before they came,” Hongjoong comments, not knowing the real reason of how Wooyoung dropped the cake.

“Okay… so what do we do until then?” 

“Just don’t say anything?” Jongho suggests, which Hongjoong and Yeosang surprisingly agree with.

The three friends escape the heat and head back into the air-conditioned apartment. “Oh, there you guys are. I was talking to myself for a whole ass minute thanks to you.” 

“Sorry,” they mumble. Hongjoong sidles up beside Seonghwa who’s chopping up different types of cheeses to put into the lasagna he’s making. 

“Do you need any help?” Hongjoong questions, hooking his arm around Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“Oh yeah. Can you grab the meat out of the fridge, cut it up and cook it in a big pan?”

Hongjoong hums and goes to do what Seonghwa instructed. Meanwhile, Yeosang slips where Hongjoong was next to Seonghwa. “Do you need me to do anything?”

  
  
“Uh, can you grab two jars of tomato sauce and heat it in a large saucepan? Wait for Joong to heat it up, though, because that’s what the meat is going into.” 

Yeosang does as told. Jongho watches from a distance, knowing that he’ll probably mess something up if he does as much as go near the stove.

Everything runs smoothly from then on, thankfully. Yunho and Wooyoung arrive before the lasagna’s finished cooking, with a fresh cake and a few cases of beer. Jongho follows Wooyoung to Seonghwa’s room where they’re hiding the cake and all of the presents they have for San, making sure the door’s closed behind them before he asks. 

“How’d you get a brand new cake so quickly? Did they just make it for you?”

  
  
“I had to flirt with the girl at the counter,” Wooyoung says, glancing at Jongho who nods.

“I’m surprised hyung didn’t do it,” Jongho thinks aloud.

Wooyoung looks at Jongho, scandalized, “Do you not see the way Mingi _looks_ at hyung? Dude, his eyes are filled with love, it’s disgustingly cute. I don’t want hyung getting any chicks because I know how Mingi feels about him.”

“Oh… did you get her number?” 

“No, dip shit. I have a boyfriend, remember?” Wooyoung huffs, marking the end of the conversation and yanking Jongho out of the room.

————

“Someone call Mingi and tell him we’re ready!” Seonghwa yells.

“On it!” Yunho’s the one who pulls out his phone, putting it on speaker when he clicks the call button. It rings for a few moments before cutting out and saying that the phone user is not available. 

Yunho looks at his friends who look at him, all with confusion on their faces considering Mingi almost always answers Yunho’s calls. Yunho tries a second time, and Mingi still doesn’t answer.

“Hyung, did you send them somewhere?” Wooyoung asks, glancing at Seonghwa who’s making sure the ‘Happy San Day’ banner is centered.

“No? I’m pretty sure they stayed in the apartment the whole day.”

“Huh. I’ll try,” Hongjoong says, calling Mingi.

_“Hyung?”_

“Mingi-ah, did you just wake up or something?” He questioned, hearing the younger yawn over the phone.

_“Ah, yeah. Sannie hyung and I took a nap. What’s up? Are you guys ready?”_

“Yes, hurry up!” Jongho calls out impatiently, getting hit on the shoulder by Yeosang.

“No! Take your time. Just make sure to get here soon,” Hongjoong says. Mingi hums his response, ending the call. 

“Alright everyone, in your positions!” 

————

Mingi ends the call with Hongjoong, nudging at San who’s still asleep on his chest. “Hyung, get up. We have to go,” Mingi says, continuing to poke at the elder until he finally wakes up.

San nods, yawning as he gets off of Mingi. “You know, you’re all bony and stuff but you’re also like a big teddy bear, I should cuddle with you more often.”

Mingi scoffs, “Uh, yeah no thank you. Go sleep on Jongho or something. I bet he’s even more comfortable.”

“Jongho won’t let anyone cuddle with him,” San frowns, “Only Seonghwa hyung.”

Mingi's eyebrows furrow, “You have a boyfriend, you don't need anyone else to cuddle with. Anyways, get your shoes on, they’re expecting us.”

San and Mingi hurry out of San and Yunho’s apartment. Luckily, San and Yunho only live three floors above Seonghwa and Hongjoong, so all they have to do is take the elevator down and they’re on Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s floor.

When the two friends reach the apartment door, Mingi pulls San back before he opens the door. “Remember, act surprised. You’re not a great actor but try your best please.”

San gasps, “What do you mean? I’m an _amazing_ actor.” Mingi just shakes his head, motioning toward the door, silently telling San to open it. 

San opens the door to darkness, but that’s short-lived as the lights turn on and six boys jump out from nowhere screaming ‘surprise!’ 

Mingi glances at San whose mouth opens in faux shock, a genuine smile then slipping onto his lips. “Guys~!” 

Mingi shuts the door behind the two of them, watching as San goes to give everyone bone-crushing hugs. Yeosang walks over to Mingi after getting his hug from San, giving him a pat on the back, “You’re one of the only ones who didn’t fuck up today.”

Mingi snorts, “Really? Who fucked up?”

“Jongho was moving the lasagna that Seonghwa hyung made for today and he dropped it… we didn’t have time to clean it up before we heard you guys outside,” Yeosang points to the kitchen where Mingi can see the spots of tomato sauce on the ground from where he’s standing.

“And earlier when Yunho hyung and Wooyoung went to go get the cake, they ended up dropping it right in front of the door.”

Mingi’s eyes widen, “Did hyung find out?”

Yeosang shakes his head, “No. Not yet at least. None of us have said anything about it yet, hopefully, no one will. They were able to get a new cake, anyways, so it’s all good. But, now we have to order takeout and hyung’s low-key fuming.”

“Min, Yeo, get over here, we’re ordering food!”

————

An hour later, San’s birthday party is in full swing, everyone laughing over this and that. Seonghwa, luckily forgetting about all his hard work being spilled all over the floor due to the happiness he gets when he’s around his friends.

The three pizzas, fries, and chicken wings were enough to satiate each of the boy's hunger, no matter how much they were looking forward to Seonghwa’s famous lasagna.

Hongjoong, noticing that San seems to be extremely fascinated by whatever bizarre story Wooyoung is telling him, gives him the idea of finally bringing the birthday cake out. He looks at Mingi and Yunho who are the farthest away from San.

Because he knows he won’t be able to get their attention without San potentially seeing him do so, he pulls out his phone and texts Mingi.

He watches Mingi pull out his phone. Mingi looks up, making eye contact with Hongjoong, and nods. He pokes at Yunho, showing him his phone and Yunho and Mingi quickly get up and sneak out of the room.

“Where did they put the candles and lighter?” Mingi questions, looking around the room for said items.

“I don’t know, check the drawers?” 

Mingi does find both the lighter and pack of candles in Seonghwa’s bedside table. He stands next to Yunho, who’s holding the cake so that Mingi could easily add the candles.

Yunho observes as Mingi adds the candles one by one carefully. Yunho goes to fix a lopsided candle, and as he does so, Mingi's hand brushes against his. Mingi freezes.

"Are you okay?" Yunho questions and Mingi nods quickly in response.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." _No, no I'm not okay. I have the biggest crush on you and I can't do anything about it that won't ruin our friendship.  
_

Seconds later, all twenty candles are evenly distributed on the cake and Mingi begins to light them, although with a shaky hand that Yunho doesn't seem to detect, thankfully.

“When you’re done, text Hongjoong hyung so he can turn off the lights.” 

Mingi hums, lighting the twentieth candle. Mingi tells Hongjoong that they’re ready, and opens the door, shutting the light off in Seonghwa’s room as they exit into the dark living room. 

“Happy birthday to you…”

“Happy birthday dear Sannie, happy birthday to you~!” 

When San blows out all twenty candles with the help of Wooyoung, everyone cheers and the lights are turned back on.

“Happy birthday, San hyung,” Wooyoung grins, giving the elder a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you guys, really,” San beams, looking at the seven boys surrounding him with a huge smile.

Seonghwa hands him a knife and a few plates. “The birthday boy cuts and serves the cake.”

San cuts eight pieces, handing it out to each of his friends, Yeosang handing out bowls of chocolate chip ice cream. When every boy gets both treats, they dig into the delicious cake and ice cream.

————

An hour later, San’s finished opening all of his presents and the eight boys stomachs are full from the ice cream and cake.

“Ladies and Gentlemen—”

“We’re all guys, idiot,” Yunho says, which receives a glare from Wooyoung.

“Some of us act like ladies,” Wooyoung says, pointedly looking at Mingi.

“That’s just mean,” Mingi scoffs, throwing a crumpled napkin at Wooyoung that miserably falls to the floor, not even close to Wooyoung.

“Anyways…” Wooyoung drawls, getting up from the couch, San following him to the kitchen where he takes out the cases of beer that he and Yunho bought.

“Hell yes!” San shouts, yanking a beer out of the case before Wooyoung could announce what he was bringing out.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes but smiles quickly afterwards. He takes a few of the cases into the living room, placing them onto the table. Unlike San, the other boys were more mellow when it came to taking their cans of beer.

For a few moments, all that was heard was the ‘clug clug’ of the boys easily drowning their beers, except for Mingi who's terrible at holding his alcohol and Jongho who was not yet able to drink.

“Ah. This is what was missing,” Yunho sighs, sinking into the couch, a lazy smile on his lips.

The others mumble their agreements. Seonghwa raises his can, “To our mood maker, turning twenty, Choi San!” 

Everyone follows Seonghwa and raises their can. All the boys shout San’s name, then take yet another gulp of their beers, not expecting said boy to burst into tears. Everyone immediately starts mumbling their confusion.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Wooyoung questions, concern laced through his voice.

"I just... I," San cries, "I'm twenty! Which means I'm only ten years away from being thirty!"

Everyone goes completely silent for a few seconds before Seonghwa's throwing a stray balloon at San. "Jesus, that's what you're crying about?"

"You made us think that something was wrong," Wooyoung pouts.

"There is something wrong! I'm old now!" San whines.

"Hey! If you're old then what does that make Seonghwa hyung, Yunho, Yeosang and I? Corpses?" Hongjoong questions incredulously.

"Well, I mean..."

"Choi Jongho, do not finish that sentence!"

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i think this is one of the worst things i've written but i rewrote it like five times and i rly like the idea so here it is!!! it was originally obviously supposed to be written for and published on san’s birthday but, here we are.
> 
> also, i have a part 2 in progress,,,  
> would anyone want it?


End file.
